Dark Lunacy
by DANHK
Summary: Un chico viviendo en un mundo de fantasía. Caperucita buscando ser amada por ese cruel lobo que le prometía la libertad.


**Título - **Dark Lunacy

**Disclaimer- **Es mío, mío, ¡todo mío!

**Advertencias-** Gore, Deathfic, Yaoi, Lemon.

Ya tiene casi un año desde que escribí esta cosa... que realmente no tengo idea de qué es y no me animaba a publicarlo, así que finalmente me dije "si no lo leen ahí, ¿dónde más lo harían? ¿Para qué rayos lo escribiste?" El lemon y la tortura se lo debo a mi preciosa **PPBKAI, **a quien agradezco profundamente su apoyo y tiempo a leer todas las estupideces que nacen de mi retorcido cerebro. Lamentablemente, la página le quitó el formato que tenía originalmente... pero basta de quejas.

Gracias por leer. Se les agradecería que dejasen un review para saber su valiosa opinión.

* * *

><p>Y allí estaba él, atado a la cama con extensos listones rojos y una gran venda negra cubriéndole completamente los ojos. Sabía lo que vendría: placer, un intenso placer forjado a través de juegos dolorosos y destructivos. Pero, ¿no era eso lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo? La agonizante espera que había padecido hasta que encontró al Señor Lobo.<p>

Por eso tomó el atajo.

Para poder escuchar esas palabras.

"Caperucita Roja, el Lobo ha venido a comerte."

En su mente sólo rondaba una idea: el ser comido totalmente. Cuando era pequeño parecía que su vida no tenía ninguna razón de ser. Si bien era cierto que había pasado una infancia muy dura, a él no le parecía la gran cosa… o, por lo menos, no desde que había comenzado su búsqueda…

En las largas noches en las que, maravillado, idealizaba el sublime momento en el que se encontraría con su adorado Lobo nunca pensó que su nebulosa vida empañaría su mente, cegándolo de todo lo demás, formando difusas figuras. Podía ver claramente la imagen de sus padres, de los desconocidos de cara sonriente haciéndole mimos y aquella imagen que sería el detonador de un alma muerta... Era cierto, todo lo que era se lo debía a sus progenitores, a esas criaturas que marcaron su _infancia_. Los destellos de lucidez hacían el recuento de su historia: Su madre era un ama de casa demasiado sumisa y su padre un alcohólico empedernido. Iba y venía de casas de adopción: todos pedían llevarse al precioso niño de cairelitos rubios y ojos celestes; nadie soportaba el peso de su mirada ausente y actitud ora autista, ora psicópata. Su vida cobró sentido precisamente en una de esas casas _misericordiosas_, al ver, en un libro de cuentos, a esa inocente e indefensa niña de capa roja y al hermoso Lobo de orejas blancas y ojos lavandas que la envolvía en un protector y mortífero abrazo.

"Usa tus garras para cavar en mi cuerpo. En lo más profundo de mi sangre, nuestra respiración disminuirá lentamente, te miraré y diré:

Cómeme.

Bébeme.

¡Hazme desaparecer! "

Y al fin lo había encontrado, tras una desesperada travesía. Él estaba justo en frente, sosteniendo un látigo espinado que haría azotar contra su carne en cualquier momento. Aún con la venda puesta, podía vislumbrar la perfección de _su_ Lobo: cabello platinado, ojos lavandas con toques verdes que emergían de la pupila como los rayos de un sol, tez blanca y sonrisa cruel. Su voz fría e indiferente alcanzaba sus oídos en suaves ondas de calidez que colmaban su espíritu:

"Me tomaré tu esencia.

Saborearé tus sueños.

Paladearé tus pesadillas.

Degustaré tus esperanzas.

Me beberé tu respiración.

Me comeré tu vida.

Te devoraré entero."

Este es el tipo de amor que añoraba. El que te incita a la autodestrucción, que te arrastra a las profundidades más oscuras y no te deja escapar. El que te permite sentir la emoción de la vertiginosa caída hacia el vacío de la cual no hay escapatoria posible. Una atracción fatal por la muerte, la cual es capaz de expiar todos los pecados del mundo gracias a la sangre redentora. Ansiaba que el Lobo abriera grandes heridas en su carne con sus afilados colmillos y que destrozara sus huesos uno a uno; de esta manera por fin podría teñir la capa que traía puesta de un color único, y hacerla así, un regalo digno de él. Eso es lo que había hecho Caperucita hacía tanto, ¿no es cierto? Entregarle al Lobo lo más preciado que poseía… no, _todo_ lo que poseía.

El Lobo la cuidaría, la amaría, nunca la abandonaría. Una vez que la hubiese comido pasarían a formar parte uno de otro: la misma materia, la misma substancia. La chiquilla había sido expulsada de su _hogar_ por su misma madre, obligándole a vagar sola por el bosque de la desesperación para que su cuidado recayera en alguien más, la "oh, tan amorosa abuela" que era obvio que no tendría lo que se requería para aquella responsabilidad. Así pues, resultaba más que evidente que la habían mandado directamente a los ardientes brazos del Lobo. Era un sacrificio más a esa incondicional tranquilidad que la embargaría una vez el sufrimiento se extinguiera. Él estaría a su lado incondicionalmente.

"¡Dichosa Caperucita!", pensaba cada día, mientras veía a la gente en la calle transitar apresuradamente por las aceras, observando sus caras nerviosas y terriblemente vacías, pues ellas no tenían un motivo como él. Así pasaron años enteros hasta que lo encontró a él, al verdadero Lobo. Sentado cómodamente en una banca del parque, un cigarrillo moviéndose juguetonamente en sus finos labios. Lo supo desde el primer momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. Uno anhelaba ser desgarrado hasta que no quedase una gota de sangre en su cuerpo y el otro deseaba probar cada gota de aquél líquido carmesí.

Mientras lo amarra a la cama le acaricia sus muñecas tan frágiles, tan llenas de sangre que desea salir a borbotones, es como ver correr el líquido rojizo a través de sus venas. Su víctima no pone la menor resistencia, solo se deja acomodar como una almohada. El Lobo desliza sus manos por los delgados brazos, llega a los costados y no detiene su camino hasta llegar a las caderas.

–¿Es lo que en verdad deseas?

–Es lo único que deseo.

Primero lo tortura acariciándole los labios con su afilada nariz, sigue hacia las mejillas y se conduce directo a la oreja. La muerde con fuerza haciendo que el menor se queje con placer y se restriegue contra su cuerpo, se siente tan bien el calor de un cuerpo vivo que tiembla de excitación.

El pequeño rubio busca los ojos intimidantes, al hacer contacto con ellos siente que su rostro se pone del mismo color de la caperuza. Las manos, grandes como abanicos, empiezan buscar bajo la capa hasta encontrar el broche del pantalón. Lo abre con toda la suavidad que le es posible y desliza la ropa hacia abajo hasta que se deshace de ella. Mira de nuevo al rubio, cubierto en su totalidad por la capa, pero con sus blancas piernas mostrándose con descaro: el saber que ya no trae ropa interior lo incita a jugar.

El lienzo inmaculado espera que el pintor haga sobre él su obra maestra. El pincel es la más fina hoja de acero inoxidable, un artefacto pequeño y puntiagudo. Sin embargo, ningún pintor se atreve a iniciar una obra no sin antes amar y reconocer su lienzo.

El Lobo toma la pierna derecha por el talón y la acerca hasta que le da un beso al delicado tobillo, son su lengua comienza a dejar un sendero húmedo de escalpada subida, pero tras la estela de humedad, acaricia con el lado sin filo de la hoja de acero. El joven se retuerce con placer en el colchón y el primer gemido escapa cuando la poderosa lengua empieza a acariciar su miembro de arriba abajo, con toda la calma del mundo. Luego es toda la boca la que le da placer. No tarda mucho en derramarse en los sedosos labios. Aturdido siente de nuevo la lengua humedecer ese lugar sagrado al que no ha dejado entrar a nadie, el que estaba guardando para entregárselo a su Lobo.

Con agrado ve que su poseedor se separa un poco para irse quitando la ropa. Su cuerpo es enorme a comparación del suyo y su miembro es jugoso y brioso, lo señala solo a el. Otra vez el peso sube a la cama y ahora le toman las piernas en el aire. La sonrisa malévola le anuncia lo que viene y de un solo golpe, sin siguiera un poco de preparación, lo invade hasta el fondo de su cuerpo y sin esperar a que se recupere lo embiste en innumerables ocasiones.

Por fin algo de dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y que dolor tan suculento, el que el miembro de su Lobo le propina. Sangra pero eso es justo lo que quiere, que comiencen a unirse en uno solo. Desearía que eso nunca terminara pero ve que el mayor está muy cerca del final. Solo atina a cerrar los ojos y siente todo ese elixir chocar con sus paredes internas. El placer es incontrolable por lo que hace un segundo aporte a las manchas de la cama.

Quedan rendidos por unos minutos, comparten la respiración ¿Eso es hacer el amor? Se pregunta el chico de rulos. No, eso no es hacer el amor, eso es consagrarse antes de entregar su alma al ser que ha buscado por tantos años.

El Lobo se recupera más rápido y busca algo nuevo para jugar. Encuentra una manzana, grande y apetitosa. Roja para que haga juego con la ocasión. Le pone la manzana en el pecho y con la navaja le empieza a hacer algunos cortes en las piernas: presiona con la punta hasta que sale una gota de sangre y cambia de lugar para hacer lo mismo. Eso lo repite varias veces hasta que deja un camino punteado.

Hace que el rubio muerda la manzana una vez, con esa parte mordida comienza a frotarla en las heridas que acaba de hacer. El ácido de la fruta hace que las pequeñas cortadas ardan, solo un poco, pero eriza la piel.

Cuando el Lobo ha cubierto todas las heridas con manzana mira de nuevo ese pequeño lugar que el ha hecho sangrar hace unos minutos, mira de nuevo a la manzana y una brillante idea llega a su mente: coloca la fruta en la lastimada entrada y la comienza a empujar hacia adentro. El rubio siente extraño y doloroso, sobre todo por que muy pronto el fruto se hace grande, pero al Lobo no le interesa, empuja la manzana con toda la mano y hace que entre por completo en el diminuto agujero.

La víctima grita cuando lo desgarran para que entre la parte más gruesa y jadea no comprendiendo por qué ese dolor tiene que ser tan placentero. Pero su cuerpo responde con algunas contracciones que quieren expulsar la manzana, eso desagrada al Lobo el cual encuentra un método para impedírselo.

Se levanta de su lugar y va por una cajita, de ella extrae hilo y aguja, las ensarta y le explica a su caperucita lo que le hará:

–Debo asegurarme de que no saldrá la manzana, ni que nadie, además de mí, volverá a entrar a tu cuerpo.

Vuele a empujar la manzana para que quede dentro del rubio y con la aguja empieza a cerrar para siempre la entrada que solo el ha profanado.

Ahora es caperucita quien comienza a lagrimear cada vez que la aguja atraviesa su carne cerrándole su entrada. No son necesarias muchas puntadas, solo 6, pero la cantidad de sangre es considerable y sería un desperdicio no utilizarla. El Lobo enciende un cigarrillo y lo acerca al área de costura, lo pega en los puntos donde sale sangre para forma una gran costra que jamás se abrirá. Apaga el cigarro presionándolo contra uno de los suaves testículos.

El cuerpo se sigue defendiendo, sus contracciones no paran por lo que la erección tampoco baja. El Lobo regresa a lamer ese miembro para que se desahogue. En vista de que la manzana no puede salir, las contracciones la van encaminando hacia adentro, mas y mas.

El rubio se siente en el paraíso, es demasiado placer, por lo que termina derramándose de nuevo en la boca que gustosa traga todo lo que el le da.

El tiempo de jugar ha terminado. Con fuerza le abre la capa y le desgarra la playera que le cubre la parte superior del cuerpo por fin dejándolo al desnudo. Dejó su caja torácica para el final no por que no le interesara, al contrario, es ahí donde se alojan los órganos que le dan vida al cuerpo. Le coloca una venda en los ojos al rubio, puesto que ahora que ha amado su lienzo, es momento de comenzar a trazarlo.

–¡Hiéreme!

No podía reconocer su propia voz que estallaba en su garganta, atragantándolo. Había tantas cosas que quería pronunciar en este momento, mas no podía. El agradecimiento, el amor, el dolor, todo quedaba atrapado en su interior, haciendo eco en sus entrañas, provocando que su respiración se detuviera y el mundo le diera vueltas, mezclando el pasado con el futuro para luego regresar al presente.

–Deja de llorar –le espetaron–. ¡Tu caperuza no está lo suficientemente escarlata! ¡Tu corazón no ha dejado de latir! ¡Tus ojos no han dejado de ver!

Era indiscutible, aún no estaba en sus límites; entonces, ¿por qué lloriqueaba? ¿Qué es lo que empujaba a esos quejidos y gimoteos a escapar de su boca? No debían ser suyos, ¿cómo podrían? ¡Si esto le hacía tan feliz! Esos ruidos eran tan irreconocibles para sí mismo y, sin embargo, brotaban incontrolables, bañando la habitación de una cacofonía delirante. Bermellón. Si tuviese algún color debía ser roja. Como la sangre que manaba a borbotones de cada poro de su fisonomía, como la ira que embargaba su pecho y como la pasión que le quemaba la piel.

El otro chico lo azotaba una y otra vez con el látigo, lo mancillaba con otros instrumentos igual de crueles, desprendiendo cada fibra de su ser, escuchando complacido el delirante concierto de alaridos y el crujidos de los huesos al quebrarse que se desprendían del joven atado.

Quedaba maravillado cuando las gotitas del vital líquido se posaban en su rostro para luego deslizarse juguetonas hasta caer al piso. Él deseaba esto, un sacrificio por sus errores, que abriera una oportunidad de renacimiento. La sangre limpiaría sus pecados y redimiría las heridas cometidas en su pasado, sangre pura de un joven inocente que fue entregado directamente a sus fauces malévolas. Él era el Lobo. El Lobo que destroza la vida de una criatura para él mismo seguir viviendo. La muerte de la chiquilla era un pequeño precio a pagar. Los movimientos cada vez más pausados del pecho del muchacho rubio indicaban que la vitalidad que habitaba en él se extinguía lentamente, pasando a formar parte de su propia esencia. Cuando observó que los pulmones del otro estaban a punto de estallar se acercó cuidadosamente para robarle un dulce beso a la ofrenda que yacía frente a él. Se estaba comiendo el último suspiro que le quedaba, la única posibilidad de salvación. Había cumplido su parte del cuento: había degustado el embriagador sabor del pequeño de rojo y como prueba de su hazaña –o recordatorio de su falta– atesoraría por siempre aquella capa grana que él le había obsequiado.

Él era el Lobo que se comió a una Caperucita totalmente perdida.

Ella estaba triste y sin esperanzas. Ella anhelaba ser comida.

Ella estaba muerta, pero no sola. Ahora, formarían parte uno del otro hasta el fin de los tiempos.


End file.
